Instincts
by hexterah
Summary: A little post-NJO adventure in a ship with Jacen and Tenel Ka. He has a little pet and it reminds her of when they were dorky little children on Yavin 4. One-poster/short story. Written: 11/02/2005


**Author's Note: **I was always amused by Jacen and his pets, so this story seemed like a natural one to write. Especially since lately, Jacen has pretty much been ignoring nature/animals/all that. It depresses me. D: He is supposed to be Nature Boy Solo. Oh well, that's what fanfiction is for. Muahah Written: 11/02/2005.

* * *

**Instincts**

The _Ereneda_ was a fair-sized Hapan passenger ship that was currently cruising through hyperspace - it had a total of two whole passengers.

"Why is the refresher such a mess?"

"Hey! Don't look at me." A smug grin that was reminiscent of his father's spread over the man's face as he peered up to the person standing in front of his chair.

"Jacen, you are the only other being on this ship besides myself," the woman replied, placing her right hand on her hip.

His eyes were wide, as if he was confused, lost or just attempting to think of a reply. "Yeah, well ---" He quickly stood up, towering a couple inches over her. "You're on the ship too, Tenel Ka. So why is the refresher such a mess, huh?"

A sigh escaped a set of thin pale lips as Tenel Ka closed her eyes and shook her head a bit. "You are _impossible_, Jacen."

"I know." There was that lopsided grin again.

Feeling something scurry across her foot, Tenel Ka tore her eyes from that mischievous grin and glanced down.

"Ah! There you are, Jayka!" Jacen reached down and scooped the little creature up, letting it climb up his arm. Jayka was an animal Jacen had found while he was on New Ithor. It was a small, brown, fuzzy creature - a _Darmeyan_. It had latched onto him while he was there and not being able to just kick the little fuzzball out, took it with him.

"Jayka?" Tenel Ka arched an eyebrow, knowing that the last time she saw him sitting here, mere hours before, Jacen didn't have a name for the thing yet.

"It's Jacen and Tenel Ka put together. Since we're its Mommy and Daddy." Solo flinched a little as Jayka nestled up in his hair, camouflaging itself in the chocolate shade.

"We are its Mommy and Daddy?" The copper eyebrow seemed to arch a tad higher.

Nodding quickly, a boyish grin spread across Jacen's features.

"Did you not grow up at all in the past few years, friend Jacen?"

A chuckle jilted Jacen, disturbing Jayka, who crawled down to his shoulder. If she had heard the chuckle a decade ago, it would've been high and squeaky -- it was different now though. It was low; low and husky.

Jacen _had_ grown up.

"I don't know, Tenel Ka." He pulled Jayka off of his shoulder and set the animal down gently in the blankets he had bunched up on the table for him. "I think it's you."

She waited for him to continue.

"I think when I'm around you, something sparks in my head. And I just start acting like a kid again." His hands found their way to the pockets of his jacket. "You know, trying to make you laugh..."

"...acting like a nerfherder..." Tenel Ka added.

"Exactly," Jacen laughed again, that rich sound sneaking into Tenel Ka's ears. He turned towards the table, away from her, his hands shifting in his pockets. Gray eyes drifted to his shoulderblades at that point, which stood out through the thin flightjacket he wore; and they traced up the cords of his neck and down his well-defined jawline.

Yes, Jacen Solo had definitely grown up.

A few moments passed before Jacen let out something between a sigh and a laugh.

"What?" Tenel Ka inquired, quietly.

"C'mere."

Stepping up behind him, Tenel Ka peered over Jacen's shoulder, her body hovering inches away from his as she stood up on her toes.

"He's sleepin'," Jacen gave the Darmeyan a light ruffle and spun around, his shoulder knocking into Tenel Ka.

She grunted slightly and fell back onto the balls of her feet, eyes darting up to his, which were now wide again. His hands snapped out of his pockets as he placed both hands on her shoulders, apologizing.

"I'm sorry, Tenel Ka, I didn't know you had..."

While she coughed a few times, he added under his breath, "...gotten that close."

Swallowing a mouthful of dry air, Jacen squeezed her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine." Nodding quickly, Tenel Ka forced a half grin to Jacen - if only for a split second.

"You should get some sleep," Jacen let go of her shoulders and crossed his arms. "If I recall correctly, you've been up prowling this damn ship for what... seventeen standard hours now?" His eyes drilled into her stone gaze.

"I have been training. Among other things."

"Such as?"

"Eating. Thinking. Studying."

"Studying what?"

"Some things I need to do back on Hapes, political this and that."

"You're on vacation."

"You coming and telling the Court that Master Skywalker urgently required my presence -- and then stowing me away on one of _my_ ships and taking off for a couple weeks joyride is a---"

"It's a vacation." There was that damn grin again.

"I am going to---"

"You're going to take a nap." Jacen placed his hands back on her shoulders and spun her around, pushing her away from the table, towards the door, which slid open when they approached.

She didn't seem to be resisting as Jacen walked behind her, hands on her shoulders, still steering her towards her quarters.

Once he got her there, he gently shoved her through the door and pointed at the bed, feigning a stern look. "Go on." The point turned into a wave. "Go. Sleep."

Tenel Ka glared back at him, her eyes narrowed. Just what exactly was he up to anyways? With a mental shrug, she gave up trying to figure him out and stalked over to the bunk, crawling into it. It was fairly cushy, comfortable even. It _was_ a Hapan ship, after all.

After stifling a yawn, she realized she was quite tired, turned on her side towards the wall and fell asleep.

She woke up later on her left side; Jayka nestled under the arm she had tucked up against her chest. It took a bit of shifting to realize that she, like Jayka, was confined under an arm -- Jacen was on his left side behind her, his body pressed up against hers. His right arm was draped over her stomach and her half-lidded eyes watched as his fingers absently fiddled the edge of the covers that were pulled up to their waists.

He had grown up. _They_ had grown up.

At first she thought this whole vacation plan of his had been a silly idea. It was at that moment, curled up under the covers with him that she realized time was passing them by. And there was no other time like the present to act upon impulse. They had done it when they were younger.

Gently picking up Jayka, Tenel Ka turned over in Jacen's arms to face him, setting their pet in between them.

And with an exchange of thoughts and even a smile or two, she fell asleep once more, aware of the brandy-brown eyes that were watching her intently -- disregarding time and all its restrictions.


End file.
